


【KKH】堂本家二三事之两人的唯一

by tzkcxy



Category: KKL
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *咳……短甜饼，光光骨科水仙*前文接电影院篇！两位吱呦出门玩去啦~留下光光来看家*这是一个大狐狸套路小乖猫的故事……*本系列涉及伦理问题四人相爱，设定见tag第一篇文，确认能接受再





	【KKH】堂本家二三事之两人的唯一

房间里很安静，空调悄无声息地工作着送出一缕缕干爽的凉气，有几缕阳光从窗帘的缝隙撒落进来，形成了两三条长长的金黄色。  
堂本光一早就醒了，他定定地注视着那些缓慢移动着的金黄色长条，面容冷峻像是在考虑着什么很严肃的事情。  
巨大的双人床的另一位主人正带着弟弟外出参观雕塑展，现在家里又只剩下了光一和初步跟哥哥习得死宅技能的小光。  
昨天晚上两个人又在游戏里面厮杀了大半夜，天蒙蒙亮才回来睡觉，这会儿小光正蜷缩在被子里，牢牢地搂着光一一条手臂脸颊贴着他的肩膀呼呼大睡，嘴巴半张着发出一点微不可闻的鼾声。  
他的头发已经留的挺长了，发梢缠绕在脖子上，沾了汗珠湿了一点点，光一歪头看看他，轻轻地帮他把发丝拨开。汗湿的皮肤被空调的冷风吹着，小光感觉到了冷嗖嗖的，不由得将光一的手臂抱得更紧，整个人都不知道用哪国语言哼哼了一阵，在凉被里面缩成了一个球。  
光一继续默不作声地打量他。  
小光的脸跟他小时候一模一样，现在十七八的年纪还没有完全长开，带着少年时特有的青涩可爱。他的睫毛也纤长好看，但是并不像刚和吱呦那样上翘而是乖乖地垂着，脸颊上还鼓着两颗青春痘，红红的可爱极了。  
座长大人理所应当得半点都没觉得自己认为小光的青春痘可爱有什么问题。毕竟这种感觉已经在刚和吱呦身上体会过好多回了。  
但是他也不想想，他感叹吱呦的青春痘好可爱的时候对自己这个弟弟可是嫌弃的看他喘气都觉得烦来着。  
啧啧啧，都是真香，啪啪打脸。  
“唔……”  
像是感应到了光一的注视，小光不安地动了动有了些醒来的征兆，光一连忙做好表情管理闭眼装睡。果然不一会儿，身边传来了轻微的移动，光一一点都没有动摇地继续装。  
睡眼惺忪的小光抬头看了看哥哥，见他还在睡觉也不敢吵他，安安静静地又躺了回去。怀里抱着光一的手臂觉得踏实又安心，他不由得用力搂了搂，又依恋地用脸颊磨蹭了两下他的肩膀。  
静谧的空气中，小光的心脏跳得快了起来。  
他悄无声息地撑起身起来，在不“吵醒”光一的前提下细细地打量他。  
帅啊……好帅啊，真的好帅！嗯……比刚先生还帅。只有那么一丢丢啊！只有一丢丢而已，帅……刚先生是好看嘛！那种超越性别存在的好看，而哥是纯粹的帅嘛……  
不愧是我哥，宇宙第一帅！  
小光托着腮喜滋滋地想着，开心地眼睛都眯了起来。但是他看了一会儿又觉得有点心疼。  
为什么光一“睡着了”都是这幅严肃的表情？为什么不能轻松一些呢？是工作太累了吗？还是有别的事情让他烦心了？  
现在已经化身二十四孝宇宙无敌兄控的小光担忧极了。他看到就算光一不皱眉，他的眉间也已经有了淡淡的纹路，伸手轻轻地去揉了揉，他急切地想要帮他把眉间的纹路抚平。  
光一喉咙里面咕哝了一声，把脑袋偏向了他。  
看着那双轻抿着的淡色的唇，小光不由得咽了口口水，他慢慢地向光一凑过去，轻轻地、柔柔地将自己的唇印在了他的上面。  
心跳得快极了，小光像做了亏心事一样想要立刻逃开，但是跟光一接吻带来的眩晕感又让他半点都不想跟他分开。  
有力的手臂环抱住了他的腰，小光一惊意识到光一已经醒过来了，下一刻就被抱住翻了个身，被光一压在了身下。  
身边环绕的满满都是他的气息，光一温柔地注视着他，又俯身再次亲亲他的嘴巴，小光禁不住呻吟出声，被亲吻的瞬间一股酥麻从腰间扩散到全身，被光一这样压着这样对待，他的身体已经兴奋起来了。  
他的手指一点点攀上了光一的肩膀环抱着他宽厚的肩背，动情地回应着他舌尖的挑逗，任由他在自己口腔中肆意探索。  
感受到抵在自己小腹的某根棒子，光一心里暗爽，看来自己这个哥哥对这孩子的吸引力还是很大得嘛！  
但是为了他早些时候考虑好的大计划，他决定先暂时忍一忍。  
“既然醒了就起来吧。”他抵着小光的额头亲昵地跟他蹭蹭鼻尖，“起来吃早餐，上午我还有工作，你自己玩吧。”  
“哦……诶？”  
迷糊中的小光还没反应过来，光一已经起身穿好衣服出去准备早餐了。  
某个小孩坐起来懵逼地揉揉眼睛：跟自己想的不太一样啊？！

光一在书房里呆了很久，把赛车新闻当做工作看了两个小时，谁知道他说不要打扰小光还真就不来打扰了，没办法无聊之下他又上网搜索起了“弟弟傲娇怎么办”“如何宠弟弟”“怎么让弟弟撒娇”等一系列心头大计……  
正在他看得兴起的时候，门外突然传来了脚步声，光一立刻关掉了网页打开早就准备好的剧本随便下拉到某一页一脸严肃地看起来。  
小光在书房门口探头探脑，他端了一个大盘子来，里面装着自己刚刚切好的几片西瓜，还有一杯冰可乐，里面的冰块还是自己跟吱呦一起冻得心形冰块，浮在可乐里面好看极了。  
光一装作没看到他，小光看了他一会儿觉得有些失落，无声地叹了口气又走了。  
光一：？？？？？？你进来啊我的冰可乐！！！  
好在不一会儿小光又回来了，这次他敲了敲门就走了进来，不过裤子口袋里鼓鼓囊囊的像是塞了什么东西的样子。  
“哥，你、喝这个。”他别扭的把盘子放在了光一的办公桌上。  
光一看了他一眼，忍着将他扯到怀里蹂躏的冲动冲他笑着点点头：“嗯，放在这儿就行了。你去吧。”  
小光无措极了，他茫然地眨巴着黑黝黝的眼睛，又是委屈又是不解地瞪着光一，不明白为什么昨晚还对自己那么温柔的哥哥今天却一直那么冷淡。  
“你……你是不是不开心？”小光纠结了一会儿小声问。  
“嗯？”光一蹙眉转向他。见他好像有些不耐烦的样子，自从两人和好以来就被他宠坏了的小光立刻就红了眼圈冲他吼起来：“你干嘛啊！有什么不开心干嘛冲我发火啊！我……我……哼！”  
光一被他吓到了，他也没想到自己仅仅是“嗯？”了一声小光会反应这么激烈，见他转头就跑立刻起身追上去拉着他的手臂将人扯到怀里，结果都还没来得及安慰什么，小光口袋里的东西就掉了出来。  
一对毛茸茸的猫耳朵，还有……一瓶润滑剂。  
两个人沉默地盯着地上的东西，气氛有点凝固。  
还是小光耐不住尴尬，先开口讷讷地说：“我、我看你不开心，就想、就想、过来逗你开心……谁知道你……”  
听着他委屈的控诉，光一连忙揉揉他的脑袋柔声哄道：“好了好了，是我不好，我不该因为自己心情不好就也对你不好，别生气了好不好？”说着他托起小光小巧的下巴让他抬起脸来，“来哥哥亲亲就好了哦……”  
“嗯~”  
现在小光还没有光一高，现在整个人都被哥哥圈在怀里乖乖地仰着脸，他简直爱死了这种光一从上方压制住自己的感觉。  
光一都能感觉到小光开心起来，结果这孩子又害羞地一头扎进自己怀里牢牢地抱着腰不肯松手了。  
“那么爱撒娇啊……嗯？”光一亲亲他泛红的耳朵尖，暧昧地吹了口气问，“刚刚你想怎么逗我开心来着？”  
“就……就……逗你开心嘛！”小光实在是不好意思说出口，撅着嘴粗声粗气地嘟囔。  
光一拍拍他的后背，蹲下身捡起了那一对猫耳朵还有滚到了桌子角的润滑剂放在了小光手里，然后自己走到办公椅前坐下来期待地看着他。  
小光紧张极了，他看了看手里的东西都觉得那些玩意儿在发烫，但是没有办法，他知道光一是不会那么轻易就让这一茬过去的，只好背过身子去，别别扭扭地把两个猫耳朵卡在了自己的头发上，结果转过来之后果然不对称，有一只翘着有一只耷拉着，还有几缕头发快要飞起来了，光一笑得不行立刻朝他招招手将人叫到眼前，然后帮他重新把两个卡子别好。  
长着猫耳朵的小光跪坐在光一的双腿之间，有些紧张又无辜地仰脸看着他，光一觉得自己有点不太好。  
但是这会儿小光看到光一不自然的脸色倒是适应过来了，反而主动了起来，双手附上了光一胯下鼓鼓的一包轻轻抚摸了两下。  
光一伸手轻轻摸了摸小光的脑袋。  
“哥……不要不开心好不好？”小光羞赧地轻轻说着又凑近了一些，拉开了光一的拉链，隔着内裤用手轻轻按揉着已经开始膨大的那个部位，他眼神有些躲闪地看着光一的脸以及周围的一小片地方，“昨、昨天，都没做呢……”  
“是饿了吗？我的小猫咪？”光一的嗓音已经开始沙哑，他挠了挠小光的下巴，端起他给自己带来的冰可乐喝了一口舒舒服服地靠在了椅背上，“把主人伺候开心了，就喂饱你。”  
现在的光一不像往日那样温柔，反而带了些上位者的霸道跟命令语气，但小光并没有觉得不喜欢，反而更加兴奋地夹了夹腿，红着脸将半勃起的性器捧出来，撸动两下露出顶端，伸出舌尖迅速地舔了一下。  
“唔……”  
光一完全是被他那副小猫的样子刺激到了，肉棒在小光手里跳动了一下，他连忙又喝了一口可乐压了压，可不能太过丢人了。  
这种事情小光其实并没有帮光一做过多少次，往常两个人在一起的时候都是直接或是温存或是激烈地缠绵一番，很少像四人一起的时候那样来点花样繁多的情趣play。  
就这对猫耳朵还是小光偷偷买回来跟吱呦两个人玩的时候哄着吱呦戴的，没想到竟然自己也有朝一日地用上了……  
些许咸味在口中扩散开来，小光条件反射地吞咽了一下，随即试探着握住性器根部将那根粗壮的棒子往嘴巴深处压了进去。大概真是没有什么经验，他才含进去一半就没办法继续，丧气又委屈地用力抬眼去看光一。  
光一心头猛地一跳连忙屏息压住燃烧的欲望，他揉揉小光的脑袋轻声安抚道：“没关系，别勉强自己，不舒服的。”  
“唔……”  
想让哥哥舒服的小光连忙点头，吐出一点之后，改用舌尖绕着性器顶端摩擦舔舐，时不时下意识地挪动一下屁股让自己跪得舒服一些。但是他轻微的扭动身体的样子在光一眼中放大了无数倍，他贪婪地看着他因吸吮自己而微微鼓起的脸颊，呼地一把捏住小光的肩膀将他整个人都提了起来。  
“啵”地一声轻响，性器从他口中滑出，小光茫然又慌乱地借着光一的力道站起来，双腿分开跪在了椅子上面。  
光一搂着他的腰仰头看他，笑着隔着一层T恤用下巴蹭了蹭他乳首的位置。  
“嗯~……”  
小光轻轻地叫了一声立刻咬住嘴唇，他的手指有些颤抖不确定地抓住了衣摆，轻轻地、慢慢地向上提去。  
纤瘦的腰一点点露出来，因为紧张而绷起了浅浅的腹肌轮廓，光一歪头看着，直到柔软的布料完全提起、半遮半掩地露出了深肉色的一点点乳晕……  
“嗯……这样更加诱人啊。”光一轻叹一声，用鼻子拱起了布料直到嘴唇蹭到他挺立的乳头，张口便含了进去。  
“啊嗯~……呜、你……”  
被温存包裹的乳尖传来细细舔弄的快感，小光受不住地呻吟着，情不自禁地挺起胸来想让光一用力些含得再深些。  
但是光一并没让他如愿，轻轻舔过一边之后又移向另一边，这次更是含都没有含，只用舌尖绕着圈舔过略微挺立的乳首，逗得小光一阵轻颤，胀鼓鼓的肉粒被舌头抵住磨蹭，小光下意识地躲了一下，结果光一就势离开不再舔他。  
被舔湿的乳尖感受到了一阵凉意，小光咬住了嘴唇，有些不满地皱了眉头。  
他的身体正变得越来越热、慢慢地被光一逗弄得越发情动了，但是他却在这个时候……  
光一一把搂住了小光的腰将人揽在身前，侧头吻着他的耳垂用气声说：“乖，把裤子脱了。”  
简单的一句要求把小光刺激得浑身颤抖，他难耐地低低呻吟出声，乖乖地把裤子脱掉放在一边，然后伸手解开了光一的腰带、将那里整理了一下，让整根性器能够完整地露出来。  
“来给自己扩张。”光一依旧是简单地吩咐了一句，随后一手圈着他一手把润滑剂递到了他眼前，自己则侧脸贴上了他略微单薄的胸口，磨蹭了两下小小的那一粒凸起。  
小光反复吞咽了几次，他把润滑剂挤在手上，别扭的伸到了自己身下。自己给自己的扩张有点奇怪，但是为了能够快一点跟哥哥亲热，他也顾不得那么多了，甚至有些粗鲁地直接将整根食指都不停歇地插到了底。  
“慢点！小馋猫。”光一不悦地用力拍了一下他的屁股，小光一个激灵，委屈地瞪着光一，光一见他那样连忙将人用力搂到怀里拍打着后背哄道：“哦、哦，乖哦，哥哥的宝贝乖哦不委屈，慢一点啊……你那样弄痛自己我还心疼你呢。”  
“……我都十七了，怎么还像哄小孩似的……”  
虽然小光嘟囔着，却忍不住开心地将自己埋在光一怀里笑了起来。  
“拿你没办法。”光一也无奈地笑着继续拍着哄他，“来，翘起屁股来，我来帮你。”  
然而说着帮他，光一却故意将性器凑到了他臀缝间，执着它来回磨蹭着紧闭着的小孔。  
“嗯~”小光扭动着腰不知是拒绝还是迎合，他努力放松着肌肉，凑向光一的性器，当然他现在是没有办法将那根棒子吞下去的，只是这样粘滑的磨蹭却带来了相当大的快感。  
这是极其亲密的事情，甚至比直接插入来得更加暧昧，他有些害羞地紧紧抱住了光一的脖子摇晃着屁股去迎合他。  
光一很快地帮他扩张了一下，小光很配合地放松着，加上润滑剂的辅助五分钟之后就可以勉勉强强吞下三根手指了。虽然还是会感觉到丝丝缕缕的痛楚，但是小光已经等不及了，他迫切地想要跟光一结合在一起。  
“好了……可以进去了哦。”光一低笑着揉揉小光的脑袋，他碰到了他头顶的那一对猫耳朵，坏坏的问，“你应该说什么呀？”  
“什么？”小光在欲火的逼迫下双眼朦胧，他迷茫地看着光一，感受到他似乎在捏自己头顶的耳朵，立刻就明白了他的意思。毕竟他们两个实在是太像了……  
“我的宝贝猫咪……想要吗？”光一暧昧地凑在他耳畔，用舌尖撩拨着他的耳垂低低地问，“想要主人的大肉棒吗？”  
“唔~~”小光全身剧烈得一震，他不好意思地用鼻尖磨蹭着光一的脖颈，说不出回应的话来。  
明明在他跟刚或者吱呦做的时候他也会这样逗弄的，但是轮到自己跟光一在一起的时候……他明明很清楚说什么样的话光一会高兴、甚至会被自己挑逗到失控，但……就是说不出口。  
仿佛这一生的害羞都聚集在了此刻一样，他什么都说不出来。  
光一变本加厉地将性器顶端轻轻抵住濡湿的穴口，慢慢地向内送入了一两公分，又马上抽了出来，就这样反复玩弄着他敏感的入口，双手在他后腰敏感的地方肆意流连挑逗，小光被他逗弄得轻颤不断，他像只真正的猫咪似的在光一耳边低低呻吟，他想要用力坐下去，但是光一早就知道他的动作一般每次都能及时躲开。  
“哥~~”小光受不了地躲闪着他在腰后的挑逗不乐意地拉长嗓音叫道，“你别、嗯……~”  
光一享受着小光的撒娇，他轻柔地掰开他的臀瓣，帮助他一点点地将自己的性器吞下去。小光大松了一口气，他撑着光一的肩膀慢慢地放松身体，两个人已经配合过许多次，所以这次也很顺畅地结合在了一起。  
小光坐到了光一身上之后腰一下子就软了下去，他感受着身体里面的酸胀感满足地在光一肩膀上磨蹭着脸颊，随后就听到了他的一声轻叹。  
“唉……”光一揉揉他的脑袋，又捏捏那对猫耳朵，无奈又宠溺地说，“我就是不舍得你为难啊……坏孩子。”  
小光身体猛地一震，他这才醒悟过来，如果现在抱着自己的不是光一而是刚，他早就乖乖求饶了，不然他知道他的刚先生有一百种方法折腾到他主动求饶……  
但是正因为对方是光一，所以他才更加有恃无恐。他知道光一会宠他疼他，不会逼他做让他为难的事情。  
“哥……”小光愧疚极了，他虽然还是害羞，却努力克制着那股羞意，趴在光一肩膀上慢慢地对着他的耳朵叫了声，“主人……”  
光一没有动。小光叫出第一声之后就觉得不再那样害羞，他一边喃喃地叫着“主人”一边用舌尖轻轻舔舐着光一的耳廓，同时试探着扭动了一下腰部，他跪坐在光一身上，用腿支撑着身体抬起一些、主动地吞吐他的性器。  
“好乖……”被濡湿紧致的后穴包裹，光一满意地喟叹着抚摸小光的后背，享受着他的主动服务。这才是他今天的目的，让傲娇弟弟主动消除最后一点傲娇，完完全全地把一切都交给自己。  
是，他知道小光很爱自己，但是那还不够。或许永远都不觉得足够……一直以来他对小光都有着深深的占有欲，甚至跟对刚的程度不相上下。不如说，因为他已经跟刚在一起太久，所以知道他对自己的心意因此会更加放心一些。但小光不是。  
小光还小，他还年轻，有大把的东西会吸引他的注意，那不行。他不允许。  
心念一转，光一看似无意地摸着他的后背嘟囔道：“也不知道Tsuyo他们到哪里了……”  
小光一愣，难以置信地瞪大眼睛看向光一，表情慢慢由惊诧转向了委屈，他没有说话，动作也停了下来，无声地控诉着、为什么你在跟我亲热却要想着其他人？  
“怎么了？”光一装作不懂地问。  
小光见他竟然不懂得自己的心，干脆气得从他身上爬起来，爱也不做了直接怒气冲冲往外走。走了两步没有觉得光一有追过来哄他的意思，他回头一看随即一惊，光一正坐在远处，表情喜怒模辩地看着他。  
光一盯着他看了一会儿，直到把人盯得越来越怂越缩越小，他才轻叹了一声，整理着自己的裤子淡淡地说：“看样子是宠你宠得太过了。”  
“哥！哥我没……我……”小光猛地炸了毛，他这才想起自己的初衷是过来哄他开心的，为什么……怎么就莫名其妙变成这样了？  
这个时候尚且年轻的小光还丝毫没有察觉到自己掉进了自家哥哥的套路里面。  
“哥！哥你别生气，我……你明明跟我在做，却想着他们……”小光急急地扑过去，跑得耳朵都快掉下来了，好在光一伸手接住了他，他至少还愿意伸手接住他，这让他松了口气，扑在光一怀里抓着他的衣服仰头盯着他的眼睛委屈地问，“我不够好嘛？为什么还要想着他们？”  
“想着他们不对吗？”光一松垮垮地揽着他故意问，“一个是我的爱人，一个人你的恋人，我不能想吗？”  
小光一肚子委屈无处诉，恨恨地一口咬上光一的肩膀，他紧紧地闭着眼睛，有好多话想说却又说不出口。  
“好了好了，不闹脾气了，好不好？”光一无奈地揉揉他的猫耳朵，抱着他在自己身上坐好，一手揉搓着他细瘦的臀肉一边好声好气地哄道，“乖，小光不生气了哦，你看……你说要来哄我开心，可是一整天全部都是我在哄你啊……”  
小光想想好像还真是这样，他松了口，看到光一肩上那个深深的、仿佛已经泛出血迹来的牙印，心疼地恨不得用力锤自己两下。  
“好啦……把这个摘下来，我们好好做。”光一说着帮小光把头上的发卡拆下来，将那一对猫耳朵放到了一旁的桌子上。小光帮他揉着肩膀，又心疼地凑过去细细地亲吻。光一被他弄得有些发痒，干脆轻拍了一下他的屁股，小光很配合地摆好了姿势让两人再次结合在一起。  
“唔……怎么才那么一会儿你又紧了？”光一低低地叹了一声，双手摩挲着小光的腰含笑看着他，“吸得那么紧、有那么喜欢我吗？”  
“……嗯……”小光不好意思地趴在光一肩膀上搂着他的脖子，主动坐在他胯间前后蹭动。  
他已经习惯了光一的插入，此时更是爱极了他将自己填满的感觉。性器头部抵在肉穴深处随着他主动的动作来回翻搅，刮蹭间酸胀的麻痒感一波又一波地扩散开来，小光觉得自己的胃痒痒的，忍不住抬起一点、又重重地坐回去。  
性器迅猛地插进了最深处发出了一点黏糊糊的响声，小光浑身轻颤，捧着光一的脸去吻他。但是光一歪头躲开了，他将小光的脑袋按在自己肩头半是命令地说：“不要忍着，叫给我听。”  
“嗯~”  
小光显然对这种命令的语气反应非常大，他咬着嘴唇强忍着害羞，呜呜咽咽地冲着他的耳朵哼哼起来。  
很快光一就觉得有些不满足了，他干脆站起来拖着小光的屁股大步流星地朝卧室走去。  
走动间性器大开大合地在穴中抽插不停，光一还故意抱着小光的身体上下颠簸，自身的重量下落带来的冲力让性器进入了更深的地方，小光大张着嘴连连抽气却叫不出声来，浑身激颤着在光一身上越攀越紧，夹紧的后穴让性器进出的动作变得困难，但是刚才光一喂进去的润滑剂帮助他顺利地挤开了紧闭的肠肉在处处软嫩中穿梭插捣，咕啾咕啾的响声随着他的步伐蔓延，小光眼前忽的涌起了一阵白光，大脑甚至有那么几秒钟进入了空白的失神状态，直到后背触碰到了柔软的床铺而光一的动作也暂且停下，他的身体才松散下来，颤抖着喘息着捂住了脸颊。  
光一将人压在床上之后轻轻拽开他的手，看到他面色潮红眉头紧蹙的模样，亲了亲他的眉心，温柔地安抚道：“我们今天温柔一点做，好不好？”  
“嗯……好。”  
小光青涩的嗓音颤抖着，他放心地放松了身体，有些羞涩地看向了光一。  
光一笑着垂头吻他，缓慢地摆动腰身，性器深深地埋进软热的穴中，小光被他的力道逼得全身发颤，虽然知道是自己的心理原因，但他还是觉得光一在他身体里面发着烫。  
身下像是被喂进了一块热铁，小光收紧双腿夹住他的身子阵阵颤抖，光一被他夹得抽了一口气，故意加快了一点速度，在敏感点附近来回刮蹭，小光的腰震颤地更加厉害，唇间止不住地溢出了阵阵呻吟。  
“呜……~~别、别……慢点，啊嗯~哥，说、说过，温柔地……啊啊~~”  
他竟然就这样高潮了一次，后穴像活过来一样拼命吮吸着光一埋入他体内的性器，随着他抽出的动作穴口的嫩肉微微翻出一点，光一伸手下去又指尖摸了摸，小光哼了一声一把就抓住了他的手腕。  
光一任他抓着，故意抽出再插入让肉体摩擦发出响亮的粘稠碰撞声，小光一下子收回了手用力捂住脸颊。  
“别害羞，你高潮的样子我早就看得多了。”光一暧昧地亲吻着他的手背，低声引诱道，“来，让我亲亲你啊，乖，放开手……”  
“嗯……啊啊~~哥……”  
小光一放开手用力揪住了身下的床单，双眼迷蒙无助地看向光一。体内传来的阵阵酥痒让他觉得过瘾却又不够，高潮的余韵已然褪去，他用力撑开穴口冲光一迎去，呼地一下主动撞上了他的身体。  
微弯的性器重重撞上了深处那片软嫩，小光不可抑制地叫了一声，呻吟中含着的媚意让他自己听了都双颊爆红。  
“叫的真好听。”光一舔吻他的颈侧喃喃，“再多叫两声……我的宝贝猫咪到了发情期了，不要怕，主人来喂饱你。”  
“呜……呜、哈啊嗯~~别、啊啊~~！那里……”  
小光屈起腿支撑着床铺，主动抬腰一下下吞吐着光一的性器，他撞得越来越用力，每一次都恰好能够搔到痒处。可惜腰间海浪般扩散开来的酥麻让他很快就没有了力气，动作间没有办法享受到让他满足的快感，他不由得求助地望向光一，讨好地收缩着后穴希望他能够明白自己的意思。  
“小光真乖。”光一奖励地俯身亲亲他的鼻尖，挺身直入低叹着道，“这里对不对？这里好软……我也很舒服。”  
光一粗热的前端抵住能碰到的最深处暧昧地滑动，他巧妙地摇晃着腰顶着那块细嫩的软肉左右磨转，小光的身子松一阵紧一阵地颤个不停，轻飘破碎的呻吟随着他每一次顶弄不受控制地溢出，他用力仰起头，收紧肌肉裹住光一，双手摸到了他的手臂一路攀到了肩头紧紧抱住。  
“看着我……看着我，只有……哈啊、只有我……！”  
望着小光混合着欲望与坚持的双眼，光一心中柔软，他抚摸着小光的脸颊抵住他的额头，亲吻着他半张的唇应道：“好。只有你。”  
“嗯~”  
得到答案的小光满足地眯起了眼睛，他又轻又快地啄着光一的嘴唇，随着他每一记深顶愉悦地轻哼轻颤。  
“你夹得好紧……”光一沉醉于他紧致的体内，身体紧贴在一起共同律动着，他感觉腰后阵阵酥麻，“唔……好舒服。”  
“哥，要……要射了对不对？”小光的呼吸急促起来，他紧紧地抓着光一的肩膀声音颤抖地问，能够让他在自己身体里面到达到顶点让他感到加倍的刺激，一股巨大的成就感袭来，他看着光一额角沁出的汗珠，用力搂住了他的脖子。  
光一低低地笑出了声，低沉性感的嗓音震颤地小光浑身一紧，下一刻他就被顶上了第二次高潮，身体陷入了令人眩晕的酸软中，光一硬涨的性器埋在他后穴内邪恶地顶捻着他每一处敏感，只刺激后穴到达的高潮无限延伸着，小光在失神中自己都没有察觉到自己正绵软地呻吟低叫，又长又腻的呻吟如同猫儿耍赖撒娇一般，光一提着一口气直直地将他贯穿，狠冲进他敏感的深处疯狂地搅磨顶转，淫靡的水响在房中蔓延开了淫靡旖旎的气息。  
“不……啊嗯~~啊啊、又……哈啊~！”  
小光不知道自己究竟在叫些什么，高潮的海浪席卷着他让他无力冒头，就算精液已经尽数射出，他红彤彤的肉棒依旧随着光一的进入来回轻颤抽搐着，铃口大张像在喷射着看不见的东西。  
耳边是光一越发急促灼热的气息，小光胡乱撕扯着身下的床单发泄着难耐的快感，小腹酸软肿胀，他用力按住了肚子，仿佛都能感觉到光一抽插时性器的动作一般。  
“喜欢吗？”光一低喘着咬住了小光的耳朵，狠狠地贯穿着他的身体急促地问，“舒服吗？感觉到了吗？这里……”  
交合处已是粘湿一片，光一用力按住了小光放在小腹上的手，与他一同感受着自己抽插的动作。  
“啊啊——！~不……呜嗯~~”  
小光愉悦地悲鸣着挺直了身体，他的后穴收紧剧烈地抽搐着，浑身都泛出了娇艳的粉色。光一闷哼一声，难耐地啃咬着他的耳垂，性器次次碾过敏感点刺入深处，一直到前端深深陷入那片柔软当中才稍稍减缓动作，放肆地旋转顶磨。  
“要射了……唔……！”  
感受着小光不断吮吸着自己的刺激，光一低喘着闷哼一声蛮横地往他深处连撞了六七回，弯刀似的肉刃将他的小腹撑得饱胀异常，再次逼出他连串柔软的呻吟。  
“太、深了……呜啊！哥……哈嗯~~”  
大大分开的双腿都止不住地抽搐起来，小光受不住连连高潮的快感带着哭腔高叫着胡乱挣扎起来，光一的再次加速让他在他背后抓出了好几道红痕。  
光一嗅着他身上散发出来温暖柔软的味道，被他的阵阵激颤刺激得涨硬不已，他越是抓挠自己自己就越加兴奋，又深顶了十来下之后低吼着埋进他身体里面连连射出，兴奋至极的性器随着次次喷射而激颤不止，就连最后射精的时候光一也没有停止，他强忍着后脑翻涌上来的麻痒在他战栗不止的后穴捣弄抽插丝毫没有放开他的意思。  
“啊啊~~不、不行……哈嗯~~哥不要、不要弄了呜呜……！要死、死了……啊啊！！”  
被连番高潮逼得脑袋完全被情欲占领的小光瘫软在了床上，他虽然浑身酸软无力，后穴却越发绞紧的厉害，光一终于停了动作埋在他深处，啃了一口他的鼻尖恨恨地说：“夹得那么紧，是想榨干我嘛？嗯？”  
“呜……”  
快感的余韵让小光依旧一下下轻颤着，他半眯着眼睛，下意识地紧紧抱着光一的脖子不想放手，却连他在说什么都没有精神去辨别了。  
“我失控了……”光一轻叹一声，低喘着亲亲小光的唇角，撒娇似的埋在他颈窝慢慢地磨蹭着，“好多年……没有这样失控了，都怪你……”  
“啊……”小光微微清醒过来，他听到了哥哥在向他撒娇，满足又开心的笑眯了眼睛，无力地抬手慢慢抚摸着他汗湿的头发。  
光一慢慢地将性器抽出来，看着小光双腿都合不拢的模样略微有些心疼，不过回想起刚刚那激烈爽快的欢爱就满足地微笑起来。  
“来，去洗个澡。”  
他说着，轻柔地把小光揽到怀里，抱着他去了浴室。  
不过就算在浴室里，光一也没有那么简单地就放过他。小光软绵绵的只能让他抱着，光一趁着帮他冲洗身体、清理后穴的机会又好好地揩了几把油，逗得他全身粉色无法消退，无力地越是躲闪越激起了光一的恶趣味……  
“哥，哥……饶了我，饶了我好不好？不行了……啊嗯~~”小光趴在光一肩上强忍着酸软扭腰躲闪，光一说着要给他清洗下身，结果连前戏都没那么仔细的好嘛！  
“乖乖小光，把这里洗洗干净我们就出去哦。”光一暧昧地低笑着抽出手指，又袭向了前端，轻柔地搓洗着囊袋处褶皱的皮肤，顺便揉搓爱抚，看样子是连最细微的某处也不想放过，要不是手指太粗都恨不得揉到铃口里面去。  
小光一激灵一激灵地呜咽着发抖，但是年轻的身体还是止不住地在他的挑逗下再次兴奋起来。  
直到他涨红的性器完全硬起，光一才放开了手，亲亲他发烫的脸颊抱着他起来擦干身体。  
小光已经无奈了，他丝毫不意外光一会把他弄得硬起来之后在放开不管。现在腰后还酸着呢，小光也没有多么贪心，只要能靠在光一身边就算什么都不做他也很开心。

两人清理完身体过后，光一看看时间还早，搀着浑身酥软几乎走不好路的小光来到客厅的沙发上躺下，随便打开了一部电影看着。  
小光趴在光一怀里，心不在焉地听着屏幕那边传来的声音，他的手指在光一肩膀上轻轻地敲打着，随后滑到了光一脸颊上面。他枕着光一的肩膀仰脸看着他，眼神中充满了信任和迷恋，指尖沿着他硬朗好看的下颌线慢慢滑过。  
光一笑着捉住他的手拉到唇边深深地亲吻。他认真又温柔地注视着他，小光的眼神慌张躲闪了一下，又忍不住与他对视，在那一瞬间沦陷进了那双乌黑幽深的眼眸中。  
仿佛一同缠绵着坠入了深海，小光嘴唇微张、痴痴地望着他，一股酥麻从心底慢悠悠地出现、藤蔓一般缠绕着他的整颗心脏，在一瞬间收缩，所有的爱意和欲望都融入了他的那颗心里面，让它跳得更加疯狂。  
明明只是对视了几秒钟，但是他却觉得已经经过了沧海桑田、深爱过了一生般满足。  
“哥……”他呢喃着撑起身子趴在光一胸口，探头去吻他的嘴唇。  
光一一边满足地任他在自己唇上轻啄，一边温柔地抚摸着他的头发、搂着他的腰，像是在爱抚一只听话粘人的猫咪。小光很配合地迎合着他的动作发出了满足地哼哼声。  
当他抬起头来的时候，光一能够看到他眼中那全心的信任，还有深深的爱恋。  
他爱极了眼前这孩子深深为自己着迷的样子。  
“哥……我有时候会想，会……忍不住想，”小光用手指慢慢描画着光一的眉眼，有些忧郁地喃喃，“你会、最爱谁……是我吗？会是我吗？至少、在只有我们两个的时候……”  
他的声音又低又黏，仿佛只是在说给自己听。光一把他搂在怀里，安抚地抚摸他的后背。  
“我知道我不该吃醋的，可是……”小光皱起了眉毛，捧着光一的脸颊再一次吻了他，贴着他的唇像是要遮掩一样含糊不清地喃喃，“我控制不住……爱你……”  
光一听到了，他听到了弟弟动人的告白，他立刻圈紧了小光的腰回应起他的吻来。  
舌尖再次相互缠绕，这一个吻两人毫无保留地缠绵在了一起，他们用力吮咬着对方的唇舌，小光觉得自己的舌头热辣辣的痛着，他开心地环抱着光一的脖子，虽然没有得到回答，但是他把这个热烈的吻当做了自己的答案。  
还未消退的情欲再次蠢动，他难耐地分开腿跨坐在光一身上，悄悄地握住他的手腕，将他搂在自己腰上的手往下移了一点，移到了自己的屁股上。  
身体还记得刚刚激烈的交欢，他再次盼望起来，盼望着光一能够狠狠地占有自己、在自己的身体里面失控高潮。  
光一好笑地跟他分开，他看着小光面颊酡红的模样，怜爱地亲吻着他的额头低声说：“没关系……爱我吧。只有我们两个的时候，你只许爱我。只许你心里有我一个人……”  
小光禁不住浑身一震，他立刻激烈地再次吻住了他。他已经没有办法用语言表达自己的开心喜悦，只能通过亲吻、希望光一能够体会到哪怕一点点自己翻涌而上的幸福。  
光一抱着他将他按在了沙发上，在亲吻的间隙，小光渴望地问他：“那你呢？只有我们两个的时候……你呢？”  
光一温柔地注视着他，手指怜惜地拂过他发烫的脸颊，在他的鼻尖上印下了一个吻低声呢喃：“你是我的最爱……”  
“啊……”小光心满意足地叹了一声，他分开双腿夹住了光一的腰，热情地磨蹭着他的下身邀请道，“要不……”  
光一笑着埋头啃咬起了他的脖子：“让我再为你失控一次吧。”

=====================  
狡猾的大狐狸！！要小光只爱你，但是你只说人家是你的最爱而不是唯一的爱哈哈哈哈哈萨斯噶x  
可怜的小乖猫就这么被哥哥吃死了_(:з」∠)_


End file.
